


The Key To My Heart

by ImaRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaRavenclaw/pseuds/ImaRavenclaw
Summary: I will give you the key to my heart; and in exchange you tell no one that you have it. You tell no one or I’ll change the lock.Pansy Parkinson/Daphne GreengrassThird entry? Third entry! Third entry for Lovegood27’s Random Pairing Challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: The line here - “You’re like one of those dogs, the unwanted ones that have been mistreated all their lives. You can kick them and kick them, but they’ll still come back to you, wagging their tails. Hoping that this time it’ll be different, that this time they’ll do something right and you’ll love them. You’re just like that, aren’t you Pansy, a dog?” Is from the book The Girl on the Train by Paula Hawkins. It’s slightly changed of course.

She was there again, twirling her hair around her finger as snowflakes graced her blonde hair. Pansy hadn’t been near her warmth in weeks, and though she wanted it, she would respect Daphne’s wishes. Oh so perfect Daphne Greengrass, the most beautiful girl in all of sixth year. What Pansy would give to hold her again.

 

Pansy suppressed the need to run towards Daphne as she stood, pulling the hood of her green cloak over her golden hair. Being sure that Daphne had no idea that Pansy had been watching her for the past two weeks, she didn’t want to scare her away. Scaring Daphne away would be the death of Pansy.

 

Wondering why Daphne continued to seek out the solitude of the Black Lake’s shore in the middle of winter, she got up and backed herself into the shadows so that no one would see her.

 

Daphne headed her way, but then to Pansy’s relief turned to head into the castle.

 

Giving it a few minutes, Pansy wondered whether or not Daphne would seek her out. Probably not. If Daphne could have her choice of any boy in Slytherin, why would she choose Pansy? Daphne would never have any feelings for Pansy, no matter how much they snogged or shagged. _She hates you now._

 

 

*

 

That afternoon, Pansy realized that she couldn’t take the silence anymore. It’d been three months since they’d last spoken, so she tried to catch up to Daphne after a Charms class they were both in.

 

“Daphne, wait!” She shouted after her as she ran up to her and her swishing golden hair. Daphne turned and her expression was unreadable. Pansy had no idea whether Daphne was relieved, angry, or joyous to see her.

 

“What do you want, Parkinson?” Daphne asked, saying Pansy’s last name extra scornfully.

 

“I just wanted to talk to you.” Pansy said shyly. Daphne rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, strutting away to join Millicent and Tracy. Pansy had always hung out with all three of them before, but now she didn’t dare. She stayed as far away from contempt and humiliation as possible. Contempt and humiliation that Daphne brought on.

 

Pansy knew that Daphne didn’t love her. What made their relationship work, even if barely, was that Pansy’s love was enough for the two of them. All that Pansy wanted was for Daphne’s feelings to be reciprocal; but deep down she knew that they could never be.

 

To Daphne, Pansy was not an experiment or simply fun. Pansy was a doll that she could play around with, chucking her when she didn’t want the company anymore. To Pansy, Daphne was a girl who had chosen her.

 

*

 

Later, Daphne walked up to where Pansy was sitting in the Slytherin common room. The room was dark and eerie, with no warmth. Only the two sixteen year old girls were in it.

 

There was a blow to Pansy’s gut as she felt the shock she got from how different she and Daphne were. She looked up at Daphne’s beautiful features. She was as beautiful as the snow that had sparkled around her that afternoon, but she was also as cold as the tallest summits it reached.

 

Of course Daphne was paying no attention to her… Until she was.

 

Pansy’s could sense immediately that Daphne’s intents were simply to deliberately hurt her feelings with a cold glare, the type she’d been giving Pansy for months. Daphne would not press her soft pink lips into Pansy’s hair. Daphne would not apologize. Why would she? She was Daphne. Daphne didn’t want to love Pansy, and Daphne didn’t want to apologize to anyone; and Daphne _always_ got what she wanted.

 

However when Daphne started to approach Pansy, Pansy started wondering what she would do if she wasn’t planning to simply kill her with her crisp ice-blue eyes.

 

She walked forward with a relaxed air, and stop directly in front of Pansy. Their knees were touching, even though Pansy was sitting and Daphne was standing. Pansy’s mouth was dry, and she was almost fearful… Almost.

 

Daphne spoke quietly, in a sickening but hauntingly beautiful tone of voice. “You’re like one of those dogs, the unwanted ones that have been mistreated all their lives. You can kick them and kick them, but they’ll still come back to you, wagging their tails. Hoping that this time it’ll be different, that this time they’ll do something right and you’ll love them. You’re just like that, aren’t you Pansy, a dog.”

 

She started to walk away after that, but then thought better of it and turned around. “Why do you think I can’t love you?”

 

Pansy didn’t move or speak.

 

“You told him,” Daphne said, close to tears. “You told Theodore.” She was really crying now.

 

Daphne backed herself away as far away as she could from Pansy while still being able to hear her. “I told you not to tell _anyone_. And you told the boy I’ve been in love with for years!”

 

“He’s my best friend, he understood.”

 

“I don’t care what his reaction was! I gave you the key to my heart, I told you not to tell!” Daphne was shouting quietly as well as crying now. “We used to be best friends. Now you’re nothing to me.

 

Daphne walked away, but then turned once again. “Stay out of my life Pansy Parkinson.” She said coldly.

 

And Pansy tried to stick the key back into the lock, but a new one was there. Pansy’s key no longer fit. She wasn’t quite sure if it ever had.

 


End file.
